


[Hinatacrew] and [inlovewithaghost] has joined [kill me before ushijima does]

by TheOverWorld



Series: My sister is part of the Kpop Idol World?!?! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BIGBANG gets mentioned too, BTS - mentioned - Freeform, Dance Major Zhao Chanyeol | Zhan, FML, Japanese National Team, KPOP groups - mentioned, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Music Major Hinata Yuki | YunaSoCho, Other, Pro volleyball players, Seventeen - Freeform, Volleyball, Zhan secretly is a spicy memer, bts - Freeform, i spell Hinata Shouyou with out the u's so its Hinata Shoyo, mostly bts is mentioned so sorry about it, not zhan or yuna tho, nvm bts might be part of this now, they are all pro players, yuki will be mentioned as yuna most of the time, yuna secretly loves nct more than all the other groups, yuna thinks that BTS is a cluster fuck but still loves them, zhan is pronounced Zh-an like a heavy zh sound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: Yuki (Yuna) and her boyfriend Chanyeol (Zhan) join shoyo's groupchat cause he "needed some real adults in the chat cause none of us are really capable adults" and Yuki's response was "We arent responsible shoyo. we just get shit done".smoljump: here comes the responsiblilityHinatacrew: shoyo i am not responsible.inlovewithaghost: i am semi responsible.inlovewithaghost: and its spelt responsibilityimyoubutsatan: rip the small orange kid





	1. [Hinatacrew] and [inlovewithaghost] has joined [kill me before ushijima does]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here are the chat names!  
> (((i dont know all their full names so bare with me)))
> 
> Team Japan (yep they all there)
> 
> smoljump - Hinata Shoyo/Sho-chan  
> tolpass/Kageyams - Kageyama Tobio/kageyams  
> dad - Daichi  
> mom - Suga  
> jesus - Azumane Asahi  
> rolling thUNDER/smolsave - Nishinoya Yuu  
> *rips off shirt*/bronaka - Tanaka  
> ennoSHITa/noshits - Ennoshita  
> owl/heyheyhey - Bokuto Kotarou  
> blankpass/bokuto-san - Akaashi Keiji  
> gamefreak/smartpass - Kenma Kozume  
> LikeNya~/oyaoya - Kuroo Tetsuroo  
> stronkboi/tolspike - Ushijima  
> imyoubutsatan/owo? - Tendou
> 
> Uni kids  
> Hinatacrew/YSC_Official - Hinata Yuki/Yuna (YunaSoCho)  
> inlovewithaghost/official_Zhan - Zhao Chanyeol/Zhan

**_[Hinatacrew] and [in_ _lovewithaghost] has joined [kill me before Ushijima does]_ **

 

[ **9:50 am** ] 

****Hinatacrew:**  wtf is this **

**smoljump:** here comes the responsiblility

 **Hinatacrew:** shoyo i am anything but responsible.

 **inlovewithaghost:** i am semi-responsible.

 **inlovewithaghost:** and its spelt responsibility

 **imyoubutsatan:** rip the small orange kid

 **tolpass:** shoyo i know you aren't the smartest but i thought you could type better

 **smoljump:**  you know tobio you can shut your mouth

 **dad:** i inhaled and thought that you were about to swear and im happy you didn't

 ** **mom:**** he's a good boy Daichi... i don't think he's capable in even swearing

 **rolling thUNDER:** who is @Hinatacrew and @inlovewithaghost

 **smoljump:** well

* * *

**[ _theofficialandpowerful]_**

[ **10:00 am** ]

 **smoljump:** can i tell them?

 **YSC_Official:** uh

 **YSC_Official:** sure for me? but idk about Zhan

 **Official_Zhan:** i mean sure? but heck don't mention what we do outside of school, please

 **smoljump:** tobio already knows about you yuki-nee... can i tell him about you zhan-san?

 **Official_Zhan:**  if he is yo boi. do it. if he is just yo friend. then hecc no

 **smoljump:** thank

_**[tolpass] was added to [theofficialandpowerful]** _

_**[tolpass] changed their name to [kageyams]** _

**kageyams:** um?

 **smoljump:** so @YSC_Official is my sister. as you know

 **kageyams:** so?

 **smoljump:** @Official_Zhan  _is_ Zhan.

* * *

 

** **_[kill me before Ushijima does]_ ** **

[ **11:30 am** ]

 ** **rolling thUNDER:**  **so did Sho-chan die?

 **smoljump:** nope. just explaining some stuff to @Hinatacrew

 **ennoSHITa:** so who are these people? cause if they are more volleyball players who act like Tanaka or bokuto then im gonna go jump off the roof

 **kageyams:** they are good people Ennoshita-senpai.

 **gamefreak:** is @inlovewithaghost actually  _In Love With A Ghost????_

 **inlovewithaghost:** no but i love their work

 **inlovewithaghost:** I will intro myself instead of shoyo

 **inlovewithaghost:** I am Chanyeol, 25, Dance Major at SNU

 **inlovewithaghost:** and @Hinatacrew can intro herself

 **Hinatacrew:** well here i am.

 **Hinatacrew:** my names Hinata yuki, shoyo's older sibling.

 **Hinatacrew:** i am a  Music Major at SNU 

 **Hinatacrew:** which is Seoul National University

 **owl:** HEY HEY HEY 

 **owl:** IM NOT DEAD

 **blankpass:** im sorry for bokuto-san

 

 [ **12:30 pm** ]

 **Hinatacrew:** don't be its fine m8

 **Hinatacrew:** honestly he doesn't seem as bad as hobi

 **inlovewithaghost:** she speaks only the truth

 **inlovewithaghost:** i love hobi-hyung but he is just a bit overbearing... 

 **Hinatacrew:** oof same but yoongles

 **jesus:** who are you guys talking about?

 **smoljump:** don't even ask... its 

 **smoljump:** i don't know how to explain it

 ** **kageyams:** **them being them and talking about people that only shoyo, his sister and friend?

 **inlovewithaghost:** i prefer the word ' _significant other'_

 ***rips off shirt*:** okay so im gonna be real smart here

 **rolling thUNDER:** don't think too hard bro 

 ***rips off shirt*:** awe thanks bro

 ***rips off shirt*:** but what i was going to say is that since 

 ***rips off shirt*:** ya know Shoyo's sister doesn't know us right

 ***rips off shirt*:** so we should introduce ourselves

 **ennoSHITa:** this is your only smart idea Tanaka.

 **ennoSHITa:** ill go first then.

 **ennoSHITa:** I'm Ennoshita, member of the team. I'm dating the idiot Tanaka

 ***rips off shirt*:** I'm Tanaka!!!!  a second year on the team!

 **rolling thUNDER:** Nishinoya Yuu, Nice ta meet'cha. Libero of the team!

 **dad:** Hello, I'm Daichi, @Mom is Sugawara (or Suga-san) and @Jesus is Asahi 

 **rolling thUNDER:** you forgot to mention that im dating him

 **stronkboi:** Its a pleasure to meet you I am Ushijima. I attended Shiritorizawa about 3 years ago. 

 **imyoubutsatan:** YAHOOOO!!! names Tendou!!! the same schooling stuff as wakatoshi~

 **owl:** HEY HEY HEY IM BOKUTO IVE BEEN ON THE TEAM FOR 3 YEARS

 **blankpass:** i'm sorry for bokuto-san. I'm Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto-san's Setter. 

 **LikeNya~:** @Gamefreak is asleep after a stressful practice. 

 **LikeNya~:** I'm Kuroo Tetsuroo, @Gamefreak is Kenma, my genius setter and boyfriend.

 **smoljump:** _You already know me Yuki-nee...._

 ** **kageyams:** **Hello. My name is Kageyama Tobio. You know of me.

 

[ **3:00 pm]**

 **Hinatacrew:** aweeeeeeeee y'all are so young~~~~

 ***rips off shirt*:** @Hinatacrew how old are you if you dont mind me asking??

 **Hinatacrew:** owo you have to guess.

 **Hinatacrew:** I was born 4 yrs before shoyo

 

[ **3:30 pm** ]

 ** **inlovewithaghost:****   _@Hinatacrew i just got a tweet from a fan_ **  
**

**Hinatacrew:** _what they say_

****inlovewithaghost: _[[omgwhy.jpg]](http://social-prank.foxsash.com/images/19-01-2019/rwGKXp.png)_** **

******Hinatacrew:** ** ** _sometimes i want to kill fans_

**Hinatacrew:** _and sometimes i want to disappear for 200 years to see if they would still ask for this BS_

 ** **inlovewithaghost:**** _im not doing an F.R._ theres _no need to._

****inlovewithaghost:** ** _like screw it. i mean Suga never did, fans just figured it out._

**Hinatacrew:**   _oh shit i forgot something_

 **Hinatacrew:**   _my notebook is in the car..._ its _raining... and i left my sketchbook in my first class._

****inlovewithaghost:**  ** _what room #?_

**Hinatacrew:** _526 K._

****inlovewithaghost:** ** _ill grab it if you make a hot pot for dinner - and invite Hobi-Hyung._

**Hinatacrew:**

****inlovewithaghost:** ** _Rad_

 

 

[ **5:00 pm** ]

 **gamefreak:** Are we not going to talk about that?

 **blankpass:** I think its better if we don't kenma-san

 **gamefreak:** but that tweet was sent to {THE OFFICIAL_ZHAN} 

 **LikeNya~:** you've got a point there kenma

 **imyoubutsatan:** so inlovewithaghost is  "{THE OFFICIAL_ZHAN} "? theory?

 **gamefreak:** yep 

 **smoljump:** hey guys!

 **gamefreak:** hi shoyo

 **smoljump:** i'm gonna be seeing YUKI-NEE IN A  WEEK!!!!!!!

 **mom:** what do you mean son?

 **smoljump:** yuki-nee goes to school at SNU, 

 **smoljump:** and we have a game in korea next week at SNU

 **smoljump:** do you see where im going with this

 **mom:** wait what

**Hinatacrew: okay im only going to speak for a bit cause hobi-hyung and joonie will get concerned**

****Hinatacrew: i go to SNU with @inlovewithaghost.** **

******Hinatacrew: i major in music production and creation, he majors in dance choreography.** ** **

********Hinatacrew: i gotta get back to eating that hot pot** ** ** **

**********Hinatacrew: ill make one when you visit shoyo-ssi** ** ** ** **

  

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYTHING IN ITALICS, THAT [Hinatacrew] OR [inlovewithaghost] OR ANY OF THE KPOP PEEPS SAY IS IN KOREAN. NOT JAPANESE...


	2. [Gamefreak] changed the chat name from [kill me before ushijima does] to [Official_Zhan is inlovewithaghost theory]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Here are the chat names!  
> (((i dont know all their full names so bare with me)))
> 
> Team Japan (yep they all there)
> 
> smoljump - Hinata Shoyo/Sho-chan  
> tolpass/Kageyams - Kageyama Tobio/kageyams  
> dad - Daichi  
> mom - Suga  
> jesus - Azumane Asahi  
> rolling thUNDER/smolsave - Nishinoya Yuu  
> *rips off shirt*/bronaka - Tanaka  
> ennoSHITa/noshits - Ennoshita  
> owl/heyheyhey - Bokuto Kotarou  
> blankpass/bokuto-san - Akaashi Keiji  
> gamefreak/smartpass - Kenma Kozume  
> LikeNya~/oyaoya - Kuroo Tetsuroo  
> stronkboi/tolspike - Ushijima  
> imyoubutsatan/owo? - Tendou
> 
> Uni kids (includes the idols owo)  
> Hinatacrew/YSC_Official - Hinata Yuki/Yuna (YunaSoCho)  
> inlovewithaghost/official_Zhan - Zhao Chanyeol/Zhan  
> wholepackage - Hobi!!! (J-Hope cause i can)  
> literallynameddragon - Jiyongie (Kwon Jiyong or GD~)  
> Eatjin@RJ's - Jin (SeokJin)  
> AgustD/Yoongles - Yoongi

**_[Gamefreak] changed the chat name from [kill me be_ _fore Ushijima_ _does] to [Official_Zhan is inlovewithaghost theory]_ **

 

[ **2:00 am** ]

 **gamefreak:** so if @inlovewithaghost is THE OFFICIAL ZHAN then does that make 

 **gamefreak:** @Hinatacrew Yunasocho?

 **blankpass:** for once kenma, our early morning chats make sense

 **blankpass:** its highly likely

 **jesus:** they were talking about a guy name hobi?

 **jesus:** do they mean the dancer/rapper/singer J-Hope?

 **stronkboi:** i think they are talking about the artist J-Hope.

 **stronkboi:** and Joonie is some other person... a mystery

 ** **kageyams:**** i think Joonie is a guy name namjoon. 

 ** **kageyams:**** Yuki likes talking about how he and the guys need to just meet up in real life.

 **gamefreak:** your in a group chat with them?

 **gamefreak:** what the hecc?

 **jesus:** Kageyama your part of their GC because of Hinata?

 ** **kageyams:**** yep. and were both insomniacs woot woot

 **Hinatacrew:** the phone was buzzing so i came to see whats up

 **Hinatacrew:** this is not Yuki. she is asleep. i am a friend

 ** **kageyams:**** hobi or joon?

 **Hinatacrew:** AgustD

 ** **kageyams:**** Makes sense

 **gamefreak:** oof now ill go have a panic attack

 **Hinatacrew:** are you okay?

 ** **gamefreak:**** nah i don't think i will be any more

 ** **blankpass:**** he is a fan of you 

 **blankpass:** if you are the real AgustD

 **Hinatacrew:** i guess ill just add myself then

_**[Hinatacrew] added [AgustD] to [Official_Zhan is inlovewithaghost Theory]** _

 

 ** **AgustD:**** hecc

 **blankpass:** you know, im not surprised.

****AgustD:** **

****AgustD:**** you are all lucky im working rn

 ** **gamefreak:**** so im no longer dying but like

 ** **gamefreak:**** ahhhh?!?!?! 

 ** **gamefreak:**** W H A T   D I D   I   D O   T O   G E T   T H I S   B O Y   T O   T A L K   T O  M E  ?  ?  ?

****AgustD:** magic**

**gamefreak:** honestly i am scared but too excited

 

[ **6:00 am** ]

 **AgustD:** you are all lucky Hoseok isnt here

 **AgustD:** He'd probably scream about how he'd want Yuna to come and visit more often

 **jesus:** excuse my language

 **jesus:** but who the fuck is Yuna?

 **gamefreak:** YSC_Official

 **jesus:** still doesn't make sense

 **rolling thUNDER:** babe 

 **rolling thUNDER:** she's a music producer from Japan who happens to go to SNU 

 **rolling thUNDER:** and just so happens to have the name Im Soo-Min

 **rolling thUNDER:** if that doesn't sound like Yuki then idk who else it could be

 **AgustD:** i've got class

 **AgustD:** Dont @ me please

 _ **[AgustD] Is now Idle** _

 

[ **10:00 am** ]

 **Hinatacrew:** can y'all not talk about my life

 **Hinatacrew:** like hecc i know im popular but fuck off

 **rolling thUNDER:** who are you and what have you done to Yuki

 **Hinatacrew:** oh its still yuki

 **Hinatacrew:** i may be a bit sleep deprived

 **Hinatacrew:** but thats fine

_**[ **literallynameddragon] was added to _ **[Official_Zhan is inlovewithaghost Theory]**_**** _

 

 **literallynameddragon: what is this shit**  

 **literallynameddragon:** why am i here

 **inlovewithaghost:** cause you're our friend and you need more friends

 **AgustD:** _if im here @literallynameddragon then your here_

 **AgustD:** _you gotta live with it_

 **inlovewithaghost:** also wtf is this chat name?

 ** **gamefreak:**** i believe that you are {THE OFFICIAL ZHAN} 

 ** **gamefreak:**** i think you are as you wont tell us anything about you

 **inlovewithaghost:** so what if i am 

 **inlovewithaghost:** will you tell the whole world and make me hate you?

 ** **gamefreak:**** nah

 ** **gamefreak:**** i just wanted to know

 **inlovewithaghost:**   _@Hinatacrew your brother neeeds new friends_

 **Hinatacrew:** @smoljump

 **Hinatacrew:** can your friends be less cryptid plz

 **smoljump:** they become less cryptid if you tell them about you

 **smoljump:** its in their blood

 **smoljump:** anyways when are you going to visit?

 **Hinatacrew:** next month? idk probably?

 


	3. [Hinatacrew] has returned home. press [F]  to pay respects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki returns to Japan after 4 years, she talks to shoyo and the group.

   [7:00 pm]

_**[Hinatacrew] has changed their name to [YAH?]** _

**YAH?:** omg im so happy i changed my name to this

 **imyoubutsatan:** what even is your name?

 **YAH?:** Yuki.

 **YAH?:** I'm shoyo's older sister

 **YAH?:** i gotta hand it to jin to make me laugh

 **imyoubutsatan:** who tf is jin?

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** henlo i is jin

 **imyoubutsatan:** where the fuck did you come from

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** Korea

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** anyways Yuna, Joon is asking where you stored his music

 **YAH?:** why tf is he asking?

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** we broke in again

 **YAH?:** broke in.... didn't i give you guys keys?

 **YAH?:** his music is in the gold wire container on the shelf

 **YAH?:** should be labelled "look at this shit"

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** we found it 

 **Eatjin@RJ's:**   kook is wondering when you'll be home

 **YAH?:** two weeks. don't eat my food. you know the rules

 **YAH?:** the alcohol is under the sink in the very back

 **YAH?:** if they are going to start fucking, they can go to the guest bedroom. the one without the name on it

 **YAH?:** cause if you dare go in my room or the  _other_ room then i will fucking kill you and change my locks.

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** oh

 

[10:30 pm]

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** YOOONGIIIIIIIIIII

 **AgustD:** what

 **AgustD:** I'm right next to you

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** COME HEREERERE

 **literallynameddragon:** why wasn't i invited

 **YAH?:** cause you have to take care of your 3 other housemates that are extremely gay?

 **literallynameddragon:** thanks for saying 3 and not 4

 **literallynameddragon:** youngbae would probably kill you

 **YAH?:** true

 **YAH?:** changing my name back

_**[ _ **YAH?**_ ] has changed their name to [ _ **Hinatacrew**_ ]** _

**Hinatacrew:** anyways

 **AgustD:** tae is asking about your guest room

**Hinatacrew:** _which one_

**AgustD:** _the one with the neon fucking orange door_

**Hinatacrew:** _fuck_

 

[5:00 am]

 **smoljump:** WE ARE COMIGN TO THE AIRPORT TO GET YOUUUUU

 **Hinatacrew:** omfg it's 5:00 am shou-chan

**inlovewithaghost: ...**

**wholepackage: ...**

**literallynameddragon:** where the fuck did you go

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** japan

 **AgustD:** home

 **inlovewithaghost:** @wholepackage when did you get here?

 **wholepackage:** last night after i cuddled with chim and yoongles

 **Hinatacrew:** don't sext in this fucking chat. we have highschoolers - second-year uni students in here, they are innocent!

 **smoljump:** yuki-nee you know that isn't true.

**Hinatacrew:**

 


	4. The unexplained bit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going off of others chat fic's that say this shit more or less
> 
> This Chapter is kinda referencing Phelpstwinsandelftwins's Fic called "A Family Can Be Seven Idiot Boyfriends" - please go read it if you like OT7 BTS in a big romanic relationship woot woot.

 

_**** _

_**[yuki and zhao]** _

 

* * *

 

_**Hinatacrew:** anyways_

_**AgustD:** tae is asking about your guest room_

_**Hinatacrew:**  which one_

_**AgustD:**  the one with the neon fucking orange door_

_**Hinatacrew:**  fuck_

* * *

**_[ Private Chat]_ **

**AgustD:** So... about that room Yuna

 **Hinatacrew:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhh  _uhhhhhhhhh_

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** oh! the orange room!

 **inlovewithaghost:** yes. Its her brothers

 **wholepackage:** wait what?

 **Hinatacrew:** *SIGH*

 **Hinatacrew:** i have a younger brother named Shoyo, he is #smoljump

 **Hinatacrew:** when my family comes to visit, he stays there. 

 **Hinatacrew:** please dont have sex on his bed or in his OR MY room. 

 **wholepackage:** we have left your house but taken your alcohol. 

 **inlovewithaghost:** fine.

 **Eatjin@RJ's:** WAIT YUNA ARE YUOU FUCKING ZHAO?

 **Hinatacrew:** mayhaps

 

[10:30 pm]

 **AgustD:** so yuna i have something to tell you

 **Hinatacrew:** what?

 **AgustD:** this is namjoon

 **Hinatacrew:** and?

 **AgustD:** Yoongi went into your room - while drunk and saw your ' _super cute and wonderful and beautiful and ahhhh!_ ' skirts and shorts. 

 **AgustD:** he stripped his pants off and stole your piano skirt and your rainbow bunny mint? skirt. 

 **AgustD:** he ran out of your room with the rainbow skirt on.

 **AgustD:** hes now cuddling hobi....

 **AgustD:** wait....

 **AgustD:** you dont want the skirt back

 **Hinatacrew:** keep it... i have more in storage.

 **Hinatacrew:** what did he do?

**AgustD: uhhhhhh**

****AgustD:**** hes currently sucking hobi off, but the skirt is soaked in..... yeah

 **Hinatacrew:** well fuck. thats his. y'all can use it with him and kookie when y'all want but i do not want it back

 **Hinatacrew:** wash it in cold water on delicate and on delicate for drying.


	5. Yuna is In Japan and Zhan is with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> smoljump - Hinata Shoyo/Sho-chan  
> tolpass/Kageyams - Kageyama Tobio/kageyams  
> dad - Daichi  
> mom - Suga  
> jesus - Azumane Asahi  
> rolling thUNDER/smolsave - Nishinoya Yuu  
> *rips off shirt*/bronaka - Tanaka  
> ennoSHITa/noshits - Ennoshita  
> owl/heyheyhey - Bokuto Kotarou  
> blankpass/bokuto-san - Akaashi Keiji  
> gamefreak/smartpass - Kenma Kozume  
> LikeNya~/oyaoya - Kuroo Tetsuroo  
> stronkboi/tolspike - Ushijima  
> imyoubutsatan/owo? - Tendou
> 
> Uni kids  
> Hinatacrew/YSC_Official - Hinata Yuki/Yuna (YunaSoCho)  
> inlovewithaghost/official_Zhan - Zhao Chanyeol/Zhan  
> K-Artists*  
> wholepackage - Hobi!!! (J-Hope cause i can)  
> literallynameddragon - Jiyongie (Kwon Jiyong or GD)  
> Eatjin@RJ's - Jin (SeokJin)  
> AgustD/Yoongles - Suga (Yoongi)  
> smol chim chim- Jimin  
> nyoomjoon - RM (Namjoon)  
> tae-tae - V (Taehyung)  
> jungshook - Jungkook
> 
> *- i dont like calling them idols.......

**_[yuki is in japan!!!!]_ **

**Yoongles:** Yuna i am so sorry

 **Hinatacrew:** no dude its fine. I knew this would probably happen tbh

 **wholepackage:** WAIT THAT WAS YOURS!?!

 **Hinatacrew:** Yeah. dont worry about it. Sebastian Masuda said he was giving me new products while im home, so ill have a new skirt in no time.

 **Hinatacrew:** oh speaking of which, Hobi, if you and the guys want some stuff from Japan, ill get it for you. You have to pay me back tho.

 **smoljump:** AHHHHHB YOUR HOMEEEE

 **dad:** im just worried if you actually exist

 **mom:** understandable.

 **Hinatacrew:** oof it is true i've never sent a pic of me ;/

**Hinatacrew:**

**Hinatacrew:** i was out with channie. My hair is naturally orange, but it was dyed brown at that time

 **inlovewithaghost:** always beautiful!

 **Hinatacrew:** your just happy that your meeting Masuda-san.

 

[ 2:00 pm ]

 **Hinatacrew:** hey shoyo i brought u lunch.

 **smoljump:** omg thanks!

 **Hinatacrew:** its trad. korean lunch.

 **smoljump:** _yessss_

 **Kageyams:** can i have some?

 **smoljump:** uH YEAH 

 **Hinatacrew:** omfg just kiss already

**smoljump:**

**Hinatacrew:** #inlovewithaghost come here

 **inlovewithaghost:** im literally standing next to you

 **Hinatacrew:** _istg just kiss me_

 **inlovewithaghost:** k

 **wholepackage:** so hows japan?

 **Hinatacrew:** _so hows that hang over?_  
  
**Eatjin@RJ's:** _he wont stop throwing up_

 **Yoongles:** _and you wont stop buying alcohol._

 **Hinatacrew:** _rip Jin_  
  
**Eatjin@RJ's:** _im not dead!!_

 **Yoongles:** _then cure hobi_

 **dad:** what is happening?

 **mom:** is the a regular occurrence shoyo?

 **jesus:** noya can you translate?

 **smolsave:** #hinatacrew is asking #Eatjin@RJ's how the hang over is, and #yoongles said that  #Eatjin@RJ's wont stop buying alcohol and then #Hinatacrew said rip jin. and thats about it

 ** **Kageyams:**** accurate noya-senpai. how do you know korean?

 **smolsave:** my cousin works and lives in korea! she taught me!

 **Kageyams:** i see

 **bronaka:** how do you know kageyama?

 **Kageyams:** Shoyo taught me

 **imyoubutsatan:** ah

 **smoljump:** _yuki can you please just go back regular texting no one can understand_

 **Hinatacrew:** aight. well #Yoongles tell the rest of the group that you cant come back to my house until you pay me back the alcohol AND buy me those two items on that wishlist i shared with you.

 **Yoongles:** i mean....... thats fair

 

_**[smol chim chim], [tae-tae], [nyoomjoon], and [jungshook] were added to [yuki is in japan] by [Yoongles]** _

 

 **smol chim chim:** yoongi what did you add us to?

 **nyoomjoon:** oh. hello Yuna.

 **tae-tae:** HOBI HOBI

 **jungshook:** oh its zhao

 **wholepackage:** TAE-TAE  
  
**Eatjin@RJ's:**   and now we are all here.... this is a mess

 **Hinatacrew:** t'was already a mess.

 **smoljump:** no it wasnt!!!!

 **Hinatacrew:** then how do you explain all the gay tension in this chat?

 **noshits:** no one gets their shit together to ask the other out.

 **noshits:** other than suga and daichi, no one has yet to do it

 **noshits:** i mean i straight up told tanaka that im in love with him and bam look we are dating

 **bronaka:** yes but i am bi so girls are still valid

 **imyoubutsatan:** BIG MOOD

 

[4:00 PM]

 **nyoomjoon:** yuna how did you say we needed to wash that skirt?

 **Hinatacrew:** it can go in the machine with like colours/patterns, or handwash it. if its in the machine, it needs to be cold washed and hung to dry.

 **jungshook:** oh good i didnt fuck up

 **Hinatacrew:** oh right your the laundry fairy

**jungshook:** _little yoongi and jimin keep messing it up with food. yoongi messed it up with hobi today tho....._

**Hinatacrew:** thanks for letting me know but TMI next time?

 **wholepackage:** did you get that shirt for me?

 **Hinatacrew:** i got shirts for everyone, which fucking one was it?

 **wholepackage:** [[shirt.jpg](https://d3ieicw58ybon5.cloudfront.net/ex/350.350/shop/product/5e4e96f6a9ea472ca44396b0c832b46d.jpg.webp)]

 **Hinatacrew:** yeah im grabbing it tomorrow. its on hold for me at ACDC RAG. 

* * *

two days later~

[ _ **Hell**_ ]

 **Hinatacrew:** ive gotten everything. if i missed something ill get it before i head back home

 **smoljump:** isn't Japan home to you?

 **Hinatacrew:**  As much as I love Japan Shoyo, I can't stay here forever. 

 **Hinatacrew:** I love Japan with all my heart, but I can't make the music I want to make here. 

 **Hinatacrew:** So I call Japan my true home while I call Korea home. 

 **smoljump:** huh

 

* * *

[ _ **11 children and two parents]**_

 

 **diva kwan:** istg if you dont stop i will throw you out the window

 **naega hosh:** will you? end my???

 **dinosaur:** SUFFERING????

 **woowoo:** what is happening

 **HongShua:** some wholesome memes

 **Hannie:** i wish

 **mingoo:** im gonna go get yuna

 **Dokyeom:** ill join you on that

 **dadcoups:** i quit. this is it. im leaving seventeen. bye guys.

 **jUNE:** welp. i guess we are going back to china

 **lucky8:** awe fuck im not done stabbing yanan

 **versol:** wait what

 **nothanks:** #owona hey

 **owona:** hola

 **owona:** i am in japan for 3 more days. i will buy you guys whatever you want as long as you pay me back.

**naega hosh:** _YEET_


	6. THIS IS A GAYS ONLY EVENT GO HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the 'gays only event' is in reference to all of BTS being a group of boyfriends, SVT being a group of boyfriends and GOT7 (who is mentioned) being a group of boyfriends. i.e. they are all in poly relationships, everyone in bts is dating everyone in bts, and so forth with each group.

_ **[friends with k-artists]** _

_**[smoljump], [tolpass], [dad], [mom], [jesus], [smolsave], [bronaka], [noshits], [owl], [blankpass],** _

_**[gamefreak], [LikeNya~], [stronkboi] and [imyoubutsatan] have been added to the chat by [Hinatacrew]** _

_**[wholepackage], [Eatjin@RJ's], [yoongles], [chimchim], [nyoomjoon],** _

_**[tae-tae] and [jungshook] have been added to the chat by [Hinatacrew]** _

_**[diva kwan], [dinosaur], [woowoo], [HongShua], [Hannie], [mingoo],** _ _**[Dokyeom],** _ _**[dadcoups], [jUNE],** _

_**[lucky8], [versol], [nothanks], [naega hosh] were added the the chat by [inlovewithaghost]** _

 

[11:00 am]

 **Hinatacrew:** holy fuck my hands hurt

 **inlovewithaghost:** fuck off i had to add SVT in here

 **Hinatacrew:**  I HAD TO ADD MY BROTHER AND HIS FRIENDS PLUS THE GAYS ONLY EVENT

 **smoljump:** you didnt have to do this yuki

 **nyoomjoon:** you really didnt need to do it at all, but whats the purpose of this chat?

 **Hinatacrew:** good you asked joonie

 **Hinatacrew:** honestly i made this so that i could talk to everyone in one place and spread some gossip

 **Hinatacrew:** cause shoyos friends want to know everything about me apparently and

 **Hinatacrew:** i need to make sure that y'all don't end up killing yourselves or having the public find out about  _you know what_

 **nyoomjoon:** i was going to say that this is stupid but knowing my group, this is a great idea.

 **nyoomjoon:** _is 'you know what' the gays only event in each group?_

 **inlovewithaghost:** _holy fuck is that what we are calling that? then yes namjoon. yes._

 **lucky8:** is this a gays only event? #versol go home

 **versol:** damn i guess im leaving my 12 boyfriends behind

 **Hannie:** omg he admitted it

 

[2:00 pm]

 **dad:** i feel like i should know whats happening here and who these people are

 **mom:** we already know who # **wholepackage, #** **Eatjin@RJ's, #** **Yoongles, #c** **him chim, #** **nyoomjoon, #** **tae-tae** and # **jungshook** are

 **mom:** but who are the others?

 **nyoomjoon:** the group that Chanyeol (# **inlovewithaghost** ) added is the Kpop Group SEVENTEEN, but Yuki like shortening it to SVT

 **mom:** ah.

 

[5:00 pm]

 **Hinatacrew:** HEY CAN I JUST SAY THAT I FUCKIN HATE BAMBAM

 **jungshook:** why?

 **Hinatacrew:** he was on ASC with the boys a while back and after it he sent a  _dick pic_ in the GOT7 chat

 **Hinatacrew:** note: i havent been in the chat in ages

 **Hinatacrew:** in the interview he said and i quote "how you know im not big" 

 **Hinatacrew:** which prompted that

 **Hinatacrew:** #bambam_is_a_thot

 ** **chim chim:****  oof him and i are both pretty much thots, but i've seen the episode where he pole dances so :/ **  
**

**tae-tae:** #bambam_is_a_thot

 **jungshook:** #bambam_is_a_thot

 **inlovewithaghost:** ill do you all one better

 **inlovewithaghost:** #thotpimook

  _ **[mtuan93] has been added to [friends with k-artists] by [chim chim]**_

 **mtuan93:** what the hell is this about bambam?

 **inlovewithaghost:** #thotpimook

 **mtuan93:** lol you right

 **mtuan93:** he bought a pole dancing pole.

 **mtuan93:** he a thot

 _**[jaaybee], [sunshine],** _ _**[june eor],** _ _**[yugyummy],** _ _**and [jake son]** _

_**have been added to [friends with k-artists] by [mtuan93]** _

**mtuan93:** yehet

 **Hinatacrew:** wow this is a new level of hell

 **nyoomjoon:** you dont think i already knew that?

 **jake son:** wow

 **yugyummy:** #Jungshook !!! hey!!!

 **jungshook:** #bambam_is_a_thot

 **inlovewithaghost:** #thotpimook

 **sunshine:** oh shit you right

 **jaaybee:** #BTS what are your thoughts on this topic?

 **Yoongles:** jimin is  _our_ thot

 **june eor:** not what i was expecting

 ** **smoljump** :  **none of us expected it Jinyoung

 **june eor:**?!?!?!?!?! who?!?!!? are!?!?!? you?!?!?!?!?!?

 ** **smoljump** : **#hinatacrew is my older sister

 **Hinatacrew:** yeet

 ** **smoljump** : **and #inlovewithaghost and her are dating

 **inlovewithaghost:** yeet

_**[inlovewithaghost] has changed their name to [zhaocrew]** _

**zhaocrew:** we match now.

 **Hinatacrew:** oof

 **dad:** and now im even more worried about this chat

 **mom:** it has gotten worse

 **tolpass:** lol this isnt the worst

 **LikeNya~:** tobio has emotions *GASP*

 **tolpass:** fuck

 **tolpass:** off

 **noshits:** In the words of kageyama himself "knife"

 **tolpass:** you know what, im thinking about quitting volley ball, see ya guys

 **smoljump:** NO!

 **smoljump:** TOBIO YOU PROMISED ME WE'D BECOME THE BEST IN JAPAN!!!

 **tolpass:** OH FUCK I FORGOT

 **smoljump:** HOW DO YOU FORGET!

 **smoljump:** WE ARE DATING

 **tolpass:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 

we out here being under construction but i still want to release a chapter so here it is, halfway done

**smoljump**

**tolpass:**

**dad:**

**mom:**

**jesus:**

**smolsave:**

**bronaka:**

**noshits:**

**owl:**

**blankpass:**

**gamefreak:**

**LikeNya~:**

**stronkboi:**

**imyoubutsatan:**

 

**wholepackage:**

**Eatjin@RJ's:**

**Yoongles:**

**chim chim:**

**nyoomjoon:**

**tae-tae:**

**jungshook:**

 

**diva kwan:**

**dinosaur:**

**woowoo:**

**HongShua:**

**Hannie:**

**mingoo:**

**Dokyeom:**

**dadcoups:**

**jUNE:**

**lucky8:**

**versol:**

**nothanks:**

**naega hosh:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:  
> smoljump - Hinata Shoyo/Sho-chan  
> tolpass - Kageyama Tobio/kageyams  
> dad - Daichi  
> mom - Suga  
> jesus - Azumane Asahi  
> smolsave - Nishinoya Yuu  
> bronaka - Tanaka  
> noshits - Ennoshita  
> owl- Bokuto Kotarou  
> blankpass - Akaashi Keiji  
> gamefreak/smartpass - Kenma Kozume  
> LikeNya~ - Kuroo Tetsuroo  
> stronkboi - Ushijima  
> imyoubutsatan - Tendou
> 
> Uni kids  
> Hinatacrew/YSC_Official - Hinata Yuki/Yuna (YunaSoCho)  
> inlovewithaghost/official_Zhan - Zhao Chanyeol/Zhan  
> K-Artists*  
> literallynameddragon - Jiyongie (Kwon Jiyong or GD)  
> BTS  
> wholepackage - Hobi!!! (Hoseok)  
> Eatjin@RJ's - Jin (SeokJin)  
> AgustD/Yoongles - Suga (Yoongi)  
> chim chim- Jimin  
> nyoomjoon - RM (Namjoon)  
> tae-tae - V (Taehyung)  
> jungshook - Jungkook
> 
> SVT  
> diva kwan - Seungkwan  
> dinosaur - Dino (Lee Chan)  
> woowoo - WonWoo  
> HongShua - Joshua  
> Hannie - Jeonghan  
> mingoo - Mingyu  
> Dokyeom - Dokyeom (Seok Min)  
> dadcoups - S.Coups (Seung Cheol)  
> jUNE - Jun (Junhi)  
> lucky8 - The8 (Minghao)  
> versol - Vernon (Hansol)  
> nothanks - Woozi (Jihoon)  
> naega hosh - Hoshi (Soon Young)
> 
> GOT7 - gets mentioned  
> thotpimook - Bambam  
> jaaybee -JB  
> jake son - Jackson  
> yugyummy- Yugeom  
> mtuan93 - Mark  
> sunshine- Youngjae  
> june eor - Jinyoung
> 
> *- i dont like calling them idols.......


	7. Is Yuna okay?

_ **[is yuna okay?]** _

**Kageyams:** is yuna okay?

 **dad:** whats going on?

 **smoljump:** a lot ...

 **mom:** is she in a good mind set?

 **smoljump:** im not sure... she recently looked at the news after being told not to for so long...

 **Yoongles:** oh shit she really read the news? is that why she locked herself away once we got back from our tour?

 **jesus:** wait what?

 **smol chim chim:** yeah... she locked herself in her studio at BIG HIT... 

 ** **mtuan93:**** shes not there anymore

**smolsave: wot**

**bronaka:** what?!!?

 **imyoubutsatan:** ah

 **smoljump:**  where is she?!?!?!

 ** **mtuan93:**** shes at JYP in her studio... 

 ** **mtuan93:**** shes taking the news really badly

 ** **mtuan93:**** oh - SKZ just walked into her studio

 ** **mtuan93:**** oh, they are all in the room - she hasn't kicked anyone out yet...

 **Yoongles:** welp, thats some improvements?

 **smol chim chim:** yep! even i wasnt allowed in her studio!

 **nyoomjoon:** thats a shock

 **tae-tae:** jimin makes everyone happy!!!

 **jungshook:** but yuna lost a friend...

 **zhaocrew:** Yuna and Seungri were very close friends - some would say that they were like brother and sister- thats what BIGBANG was, but once she heard the news she locked herself away until the BTS LOVE YOURSELF tour started. then she left with you guys, avoiding the pain of that till she was ready, and now shes seeking safety from JYP - her second family in the K-Music industry.  
  
**Eatjin@RJ's:**   when she feels better - or wants a good home cooked meal - ill make it for her.

 **diva kwan:** SVT will visit if she wants 13 unstable younger brothers

 **lucky8:** oof if you said stable i was gonna punch you

 ** **mtuan93:**** SKZ has calmed her down, Felix and Changbin just walked out and Jackson went in...

 ** **mtuan93:**** hes carrying her out

 ** **mtuan93:**** I guess Yuna is staying the Night in our house. 

 ** **mtuan93:**** shes in the guest room - dont freak out

 **literallynameddragon:** i wish i wasn't in the military - im on a break right now.

 **literallynameddragon:** if i was home id help.

 **literallynameddragon:** ill be back home next month!

 ** **mtuan93:**** just stay safe and alive - dont pull some shit cause we need  OT4 BIGBANG right now more than ever before.

 **literallynameddragon:**   if anything -ill get another tattoo.

 

[2:00 am the next day]

 **diva kwan:** im still worried about yuna

 **zhaocrew:**  Hinata Yuki? Are you alright?

_ **[Hinatacrew] has changed their name to [yuki]** _

**yuki:**  im numb

 **yuki:**  i dont know how to feel

 **yuki:**  i want to go home

 **zhaocrew:**  Yuki we can fly out tonight if you want to?

 **yuki:**  on a plane by 1:00 pm at the latest

 **zhaocrew:**  ill make sure of it

 **zhaocrew:**  #smoljump were coming back home

 **smoljump:** ah

 **smoljump:** ill make sure her room is set up for both of you.

 **smoljump:** ill tell mom as well.

 **smoljump:** should i tell AKB?

 **yuki:**  yes please

 **yuki:**  i wanna distract myself

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry but i dont spell shoyo with any u's and i might forget to put a U in tendou's name.  
> Yuki/Yuna and Chanyeol/Zhan are my OC's.


End file.
